Priorities
by Sarcastic Romantic
Summary: Hermione Granger's life is planned out and colorcoded. Well, it was. Then she broke her new time turner and was thrown back into 1976. Here she meets the infamous Marauders and in the confusion, finds herself falling for one of them.
1. A new look

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for any I might make up. Those belong to me… yeah. **

**Priorities ****  
Chapter 1**

"Hermione! Come on down to breakfa… what happened?!" Mrs. Weasley stuck her head through the girls room and gasped.

"What do you mean Mrs. Weasley?" The girl asked politely, smiling, thought it didn't reach her eyes. No smile had reached her eyes since Sirius had died. She'd just sort of… lost her fire. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and bustled into the room.

"Come have a look in the mirror, dear. I think Ginny may have had something to do with this. That girl, I swear!" The older woman handed her a small, silver hand mirror. Hermione took it, and looked into the delicate thing, expecting to see her long brown bushy hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Holy shit!" The small girl exploded. In place of her normal appearance there was another girl. This person had short, dirty blond hair and intense, violet eyes.

"Hermione! Watch your language!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, ever the prefect mother figure.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I was just… surprised, that's all." Hermione breathed, staring at her reflection, eyes wide.

"Come downstairs, dear. We'll see what we can do and get you some breakfast. Remember, Professor Magonagall is coming to talk to you today. We can't have you passing out or anything." Mrs. Weasley hustled the dazed girl out the door and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hermione! You… you died your hair!" Ron burst out as the newly made blond was ushered into the room. Hermione just nodded slowly and let Mrs. Weasley push her gently into a seat.

"Are you okay, 'Mione?" Harry asked, looking up from his pancakes and eggs. Hermione just slowly nodded again, staring at the table unseeingly. Ginny wandered into the room.

"Here you go, Hermione dear. Ginny sit. I need to have a word with you." Mrs. Weasley ordered, placing a plate heaped with food in front of Hermione. Ginny gulped and slid into a sear next to her older brother. He greeted her with a mouth full of eggs.

"You sure you're all right, Hermione?" Harry asked, looking at his friend, concerned. She was still sitting and staring at her plate.

"Calm down, Harry dear. She's in shock. I went upstairs and showed her her hair and she just went into shock. We're going to try and fix her hair after she eats something. Now Ginny…" Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry and then turned on her youngest child. Ginny gulped again.

"Yeah, Mum?" The red head mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?!" The woman screamed. You could almost see the lighting crackling in her hair as she grew to six feet and stared down at the young girl.

"Uh… I bleached her hair and cut it and changed her eye color." Ginny smiled meekly. Hermione finally looked up, glaring at the younger red head.

"HOW!?!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. It seemed that her children responded best to shouting. Many of the members of the Order had made a habit of leaving the room as soon as the twins showed up.

"Um… Wizard Bleach, Witch Scissors and Mystical Contacts. Tonks gave them to me as a present on my birthday last year." Ginny admitted. Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"I should have known. And tell me why did you use them on Hermione?" Her voice had dropped down to a low hiss.

"Because last night Hermione said that she wanted a new look." Ginny tried to smile at Hermione. The older girl pursed her lips.

"Ginny, I said I should probably get a new hair cut. I meant my hair was getting too long for my liking." Hermione sighed.

"How do I change it back?" Mrs. Weasley asked, glaring at her only daughter. Ginny cleared her throat and looked fearful for her life.

"…You… can't…" She mumbled. Silence filled the dank kitchen. Hermione looked horrified, Mrs. Weasley enraged, Ginny terrified for her life, Harry nervous and Ron clueless having lost track when Ginny had said 'Mystical Contacts'.

"What do you mean, 'You can't'?" Hermione said slowly. Harry glanced at her. Hermione's eye's were narrowed and they were almost sending out sparks.

"I checked the containers this morning after I did it. They all said 'Permanent'." Ginny looked about to bolt from the room.

"Your joking, right? This is all a… a prank, right? Fred and George put you up to this, huh? Real funny. Jokes over. Change it back." Hermione seemed to be cracking.

"Sorry…" Ginny mumbled, shooting out of the room with Mrs. Weasley on her tail. Just then Professor Magonagall's voice could be heard from the hall. Hermione made her way shakily into the other room leaving Harry and Ron alone to their food.

"Hermione, Mum says to come down for dinner and to not try to pull your hair out of your scalp because it really does look okay no matter what the twins might say to you." Ron stuck his head through the open doorway, hoping not to see strands of hair covering the floor.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second, Ron. Tell you mother that I promise not to rip any hair out as long as I get to hex Ginny once school starts up." Hermione snapped. Ron raced out of the room hoping not to catch any of the girl's temper.

Sighing, Hermione pulled her new time turner out from under her maroon blouse. It glinted happily in the light radiating from the lamp on her bedside table. Due to the all different N.E.W.T. prep classes she was taking that year she had to once again carry the bloody thing around her neck. If she could only get her nose out of her books and get a life she wouldn't have to be stuck with this kind of responsibility. It was like the rest of her life had been color coded and shoved under her nose. She was going to be Head Girl next year and then pass her N.E.W.T's with flying colors and then get the perfect job and live a perfect life with some perfectly sweet guy who actually loved her or someone rich and tolerable. It was all so painfully charted and set out in front of her just screaming 'YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! DEAL WITH IT!'. If only…

No. No. She was quite happy with color coding. It was the way her life should be. Planned out and prefect. Nothing would go wrong. Nothing would change that. She would bravely face anything in her way and come out perfectly perfect like she was supposed to.

This firmly settled, Hermione stood up and made her way down into the kitchen to start her new color coded life as a blond with violet eyes. Little did she know someone up there was about to change the order of her notes… and her priorities.

**Hope you liked it. Tell me if I jacked something up horribly. Bye.**


	2. Back to the Past

**Disclaimer: Let's see… I live in America, I'm almost broke (I found a penny outside of Jack in the Box yesterday) and My name starts with a 'C'. Do you still think that I could think I was J.K. Rowling? **

-By the way, 'The Countess', in like the first or second book Hermione color codes her notes and trys to do the same for Harry and Ron. Is she crazy too?  
-To 'etcies', what the heck do you mean the summary isn't the same as the story? Maybe you aren't reading between the lines like your supposed to. Maybe it's just because I've only posted one friggin' chapter. Ever think about that.

**Priorities**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Hermione. You changed your look. It's really nice." Tonks grinned at her currently purple hair with bright pink eyes. Hermione smiled at her. It seemed as thought it almost hurt. Tonks didn't notice though, happily chatting with Bill.

" 'Mione, come sit over here." Harry waved her over. She slid into a spot next to him, trying to make her smile more realistic.

"What's up?" She asked. He just shrugged and pushed a plate towards her. She flashed him a real smile and began to eat.

"Did you get it?" Harry whispered into her ear. Of course he was talking about the time turner. Hermione nodded. Then he stopped talking and let her eat. His mind seemed to be elsewhere at that particular moment. Probably back in the veil with Sirius where everyone else's seemed to be.

"Have any of you seen Remus?" Tonks asked, sending her question out to her eating companions. All conversation stopped. Hermione looked up. Where had Professor Lupin been all day?

"I haven't seen him since dinner last night. Have you?" Harry commented, worry laced into his voice. Most people shook their heads, brows furrowed.

"Maybe he died in his sleep." Ron said, carelessly.

"_Ron!_" Hermione hissed, glaring at him. Most of their eating companions just ignored him, preferring to contemplate where their illusive professor was. Hermione looked out the window and seeing that no full moon hung in the sky, instantly felt a pound of lead drop into her stomach. Something was very wrong here.

Quietly, she pushed herself away from the crowded table and tiptoed out of the room. Starting up the old, rickety stairs she looked back to make sure that no one had followed her and in doing so tripped. As she fell she grabbed at her neck in some primal instinct to protect her small, delicate hourglass. With a small amount of pressure the thing shattered, carefully wedging glass into her hand and chest and sending the sand flying. With a flash, a sound like a gun shot and a thud, Hermione Granger vanished from 2004.

**1976**

"Moony! I can't find my bag!" A tall, raven haired boy by the name of Sirius Black screamed. His friend, Remus Lupin, a quiet sandy haired boy with beautiful amber eyes, sighed.

"It's on the floor, Padfoot." He said quietly. The taller boy spun around and grabbed the small book bag that had been sitting near his feet.

"Well, that was rather sad, Paddy." Another boy with messy, black hair and hazel eyes that glinted behind his wire rimmed glasses, smirked.

"As if you can talk, Mr. James Potter Evans." Sirius snapped. He hadn't had enough sleep the night before and was very grumpy that morning. James went scarlet

"Oi, shut up idiot. She'll hear you." He looked around quickly for his read haired crush, Lily Evans.

"So… Holy Shit!" The raven haired boy swore as a small blond girl materialized landing on him. He gasped as he noticed blood covering her hands and the skin beneath her neck. She was completely unconscious and very disheveled.

"What the hell?" Remus cried.

"Dear God! She's bleeding!" James gaped.

"Don't just stand there like idiots. We've got to take her to the Hospital Wing!" Sirius snapped, shifting under the extra weight just dumped on him. His two friends imedietly hurried to help him remove the girl steadily bleeding from on top of his wind pipe.

"Well, pick her up Padfoot. Let's go." James smirked. Sirius stuck out his tongue at the other boy and quickly scooped the girl into his arms, heading in the direction of the Madame Pomfrey's domain.

-----------  
**I'm really starting to think I'm being too intense. Like… I dunno… using too much detail or something. Anyone wanna make me feel better about this whole thing. I think it's a really bad chapter. What do y'all think? Tell me, please?!? **


	3. Meet the Mauraders

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Three**

_Crash_ "Shit!"

"Shh! If Madame Pomfrey hears us she'll use our intestines for a healing potion."

"It wasn't my fault. The stupid table jumped out in front of me."

"If you don't be quiet James, I'll hex you."

"Fine." _Crash_

"Oh for God's sake, Sirius!"

"I'm sorry. I was looking out the window and I tripped."

"Imbeciles."

Voices seemed to be coming to Hermione through a bad telephone. They sounded very far away and sort of muffled. Her brain couldn't attach them with a meaning. Blearily she opened her eyes, earning a bright stab of light and an insane headache.

"Look she's waking up!" Another voice rang through her ears. She groaned and looked around for the person bringing her the discomfort. A handsome boy arose in her line of sight.

"Get Madame Pomfrey Moony. She made us swear to tell her if we saw her wake up." A second voice said outside her vision. Shuffling feet could be heard going in the opposite direction. Then there was a knocking and Hermione screwed up her eyes against the noise. The handsome boy grinned.

"You're awake!" He said happily. She groaned and nodded. More noises were heard and the handsome boy was pushed out of her line of sight and a younger Madame Pomfrey appeared.

"Drink this dear. It'll make the headache go away." The woman forced a potion down Hermione's throat. Slowly the splitting headache disappeared and she could sit up.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked, blinking. It looked like the Hospital Wing but Madame Pomfrey was much younger. And who were these boys? Where were Ron and Harry and Ginny?

"You're in the Infirmary. These three found you and brought you here. You were bleeding horribly. I fixed you up but there may still be scars on your chest and hands. I want you to come back tomorrow if you're feeling bad still. Mr. Lupin, please take her to Professor Dumbledore after she gets dressed. The screen's over there." Madame Pomfrey bustled off.

"She talks really fast." Hermione mumbled getting out of the bed and searching for her clothes. Then she went behind the screen. The boys' voices came from around the screen.

"She's really cute."

"Yeah, with that blond hair."

"Did you see the color of her eyes?"

"Of course I saw them Sirius."

"Bright purple. Wow."

"They were violet, James"

"Only you would be able to tell the difference between purple and violet, Rem."

"They both look the same to me."

"Would you both just shut up?"

"You're no fun Moony."

"Um… I'm done." Hermione said, sidling around the screen. She felt really weird in this outfit. It was something that Mrs. Weasley had made for her to wear for a picture last Christmas and all of her other clothes had been in the wash. She was wearing a dark maroon blouse that had bell sleeves and a short black skirt that barley brushed her knees.

"Do you have shoes?" One of them asked. He had sandy brown hair and looked like a younger version of Professor Lupin.

"No. I wasn't wearing them." She mumbled.

"Uh… why weren't you wearing them?" Another boy asked. He looked like a younger, less ragged Sirius.

"I don't wear shoes if I don't have to," Hermione shrugged, "Who are you guys anyway?"

"I'm Remus Lupin and my more stupid companions are Sirius Black and James Potter." The first boy smiled at her while his friends glared at him. Hermione gasped and sat down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Sirius looked startled.

"Fine… fine. Just dizzy." She took a deep breath and stood back up.

"So… you are?" Remus asked. Hermione thought for a moment, quickly figuring that using her real name would be a bad idea.

"I'm Hermione," She smiled back at him and then looked down at her feet, "I guess I'll go barefoot." She started to walk out, pretending nothing was wrong but when she reached the hallway she stopped and waited for her 'companions'. She remembered she didn't know the way around.

"Where are you from?" Sirius asked. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Um… hey, what's that?" She pointed at the gargoyle she knew guarded Professor Dumbledore's office.

"That's Professor Dumbledore's office. Sherbet Lemon." Remus said softly. The gargoyle jumped out of the way. Hermione pretended to be surprised.

"Do you want us to come up with you?" James asked.

"No… I can handle this on my own. Just wait here, okay? She smiled as she stepped firmly onto the staircase.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

**2004**

"Mrs. Weasley! Mrs. Weasley!" Harry screamed. He had gone to see what had happened to Hermione and had been greeted with the sight of blood, sand and glass on the stairs.

"What is it Harry, dear?" The woman rushed out, wiping her hands on her ever-present apron. She gasped at the sight on the stairs.

"Hermione broke her time turner! It must have taken her back in time somewhere." Harry explained as Mrs. Weasley clutched her chest.

"Right… right. We'll floo Dumbledore. He'll know what to do." She walked off into the kitchen, shaking her head slowly. Harry followed, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose.

"In you go, Harry dear. You too Ron. Come on Ginny. We'll be back as soon as possible, Tonks, I promise." Mrs. Weasley herded the three children left at Headquarters into the fire.

**Hope y'all liked it. I tried to stick present time in there. That'll stop after they all talk to Dumbledore. Review please? I still think it's too intense.**

**_For those of you who've already read this chapter, it is different even if it is only slightly. This is where the revisions start. They go until about chapter five. If anyone sees anything wrong with the basic plot of my story, please please please tell me. I can't find them all._**

**Cheers,**

_**Sarcastic Romantic**_


	4. Dumbledore's niece

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Four**

Hermione knocked softly on the door to Dumbledore's office. She felt her hands trembling as she took a steadying breath.

"Come in." The voice inside answered. Hermione opened the door and stepped into the familiar office. Dumbledore looked up as she entered.

"Uh… hello, sir." She murmured.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Um… this is going to sound a little crazy, sir but I promise it's true. Just, please sir, hear me out and don't send me to St. Mungos." Hermione started to regain her usual confidence. After all, since when did Dumbledore laugh at the strange happenings of people's lives?

"I will listen before sending you anywhere, I promise. Now, please, sit and tell your story." Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione sat and began her story, "First, you have to know. I'm not from around here. In fact, I'm not from this time…"

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

"So you see, Professor, that's how I ended up here. Or… in this time. What year is it by the way?" Hermione had been talking for several minutes and her voice was starting to fade.

"1976," The headmaster complied. Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead, "That is quite a story, Miss…?"

"Granger, sir." Hermione told him.

"Miss Granger and I assure you, I believe you. The Ministry has been working on time turners for several years now. I'm not familiar with the inner workings as it is a classified project but the Minister has informed me of the idea."

"So… can you… can you send me back?" Hermione asked, cautiously, dreading the answer. He cleared his throat.

"As of this moment, no," Hermione's heart dropped, "But, I'm sure it would only take a little while for us to find some way or another. I came across a chant recently that had something to do with traveling through time. If I can find it again, I'm sure we could do something for your predicament." Dumbledore smiled. Hermione sighed.

"Thank you, Professor." She smiled back at the old man.

"Now, since you will be staying in this time for a while, we must work a few things out. You will obviously want to take your same classes to keep up. We're only a few weeks into the school year so you should have no problem catching up. Now, if you could just write down your classes for me." He handed her a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Of course, sir." Hermione quickly wrote down the classes she had planned to take and handed the paper back.

"Next, we must think up a proper story to be the reason for your sudden arrival in our school. You are my great-niece from northern England. Your parents died when you were very young and you have been living with my brother, Abel, since then. He, however, died recently, which is true sadly and you have come here to live with me. I will take care of any expenses you have." Dumbledore finished with another smile.

"So, I will call you… Uncle Albus?" Hermione asked.

"What else would a niece call her uncle?" Dumbledore laughed softly.

"Um… Uncle Albus, how do I explain showing up, bleeding?" She bit her lip.

"Ah, yes. Madame Pomfrey told me you arrived rather suddenly. Let me see… I know. A portkey that went awry. It sent you to the wrong place." Dumbledore said.

"But why was I bleeding?" Hermione asked.

"It was a glass orb. Bad planning on the person who preformed the spell. It shattered during the trip. Unfortunate but these things happen." Dumbledore nodded satisfied with this explanation.

"That makes sense." Hermione croaked her throat very dry.

"In your time, what House are you in?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Gryffindor. Please don't make me be sorted again." Hermione pleaded, suddenly anxious for something to stay the same.

"No, no. I was just curious. You will be in the same House. I believe we have thought of everything," Dumbledore paused for a moment, "You just need things for school. You studied with my brother until now so you need everything. A trunk, of course, plus books, quills, parchment, potions supplies and if you wish, an owl. Since today is Saturday, we can floo to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"I also need clothes, sir." Hermione informed him.

"Of course you do. We will find those in Diagon Alley as well. Until then, I believe you have a Miss Lily Evans in your dormitory. She will most likely lend you something for the trip. Now, everything is settled. Professor McGonagall will give you your schedule on Monday at breakfast and there should already be a bed in the Girl's Dormitory for you. Good day, Hermione." Dumbledore smiled.

"Good day, Uncle Albus." Hermione stood up and turned towards the door.

"Oh, and Hermione," She looked back at her 'uncle', "No one should know any story but the one we have decided today. If anyone were to find out, the time stream would be altered permanently and the results could be catastrophic."

"I understand." Hermione answered, paling considerably.

"Good. I will see you tomorrow at 8:00 in the Entrance Hall." Dumbledore returned to his paperwork. Hermione left, feeling even more shaken then before.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

Remus was the only one waiting when Hermione stepped off the staircase. He smiled at her which she returned, hiding her shaking hands behind her back. She bit her lip.

"I'm staying in Gryffindor." She murmured, unsure of what to stay.

"Oh, good. I'm in Gryffindor as well. My friends are too." Remus smiled again, still looking at her curiously.

"You can ask." Hermione offered.

"Oh, thank you," He let out a sigh of relief which caused her to laugh, "First of all, who are you?" Just then, she stubbed her toe rather painfully on one of the stones.

"Oh, damn. I forgot to ask for shoes," Hermione pulled out her wand and conjured a pair of black slip-ons before continuing, "First of all, I am Hermione Dumbledore. Uncle Albus is my great uncle. I've been staying with my grandpa since I was five but he died recently and I had no where else to go."

"That sucks." Remus murmured.

"Yeah. There's been a lot of death in my family. My parents died when I was young which is why I was living with my grandpa." Hermione thought back to all the death in her time and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, here." Remus pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. Hermione gave a wet laugh and took it.

"You are the only person my age I've met who carries around one of these." She dabbed at her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worriedly.

"The funny thing is… I'm not even upset over my grandpa dying. I'm upset for a completely different reason that I can't even tell you." Hermione felt her resolve begin to break. She hadn't cried yet. She'd been strong for Ron and Harry but now…

"You can tell me some, can't you?" Remus patted her on the back awkwardly. Looking up at his familiar face, Hermione couldn't hold it all in anymore.

"Oh… God…" She burst into tears.

**The present time people… or future or... Harry and the Gang will talk to Dumbledore in the next chapter. Then you won't hear from them for a while.**

**_Which is actually wrong but I was writing as I went. Still in revision mode. This chapter is almost completely different. Took me three days to re-do because I kept finding people who weren't in the scene talking to a person who was. It was all very confusing so tell me if something is off._**

**Cheers,**

_**Sarcastic Romantic**_


	5. Yearbooks, Crying and Lily Evans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Five**

**2004**

"Harry, I was expecting you." Dumbledore smiled from his desk as the group fell out of his fire.

"Sir, where's Hermione?" Harry stood and quickly crossed to desk as Ron and Ginny helped their mother to her feet.

"I believe 1976 with your father and his friends." Dumbledore handed Harry two thin books. Inscribed on the front of the first was "**_Memories. 1976._**" The second read "**_Forever. 1977._**"

"What is it?" Ron came and looked over Harry's shoulder.

"A yearbook. Hermione should be in there. Hermione Dumbledore, mind you. She acted as my niece while she was there." Dumbledore continued to smile at them.

"Thank you, Headmaster. At least, we know she's safe." Mrs. Weasley put a hand on Harry's shoulder and began to hurry them for the fireplace again.

"Wait! Professor, when will Hermione be back?" Harry turned back sharply.

"She should be back… Well, now. I can't seem to remember. Maybe she isn't back yet. Good day." Dumbledore returned to what he had been doing as Mrs. Weasley shepherded them into the fire.

A few minutes later they had arrived again in Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasley returned to the kitchen to begin lunch while Harry, Ron and Ginny hurried upstairs to look at the yearbook.

"Here, look. 'The Marauders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Dangerous when armed with dungbombs.'" Harry grinned.

"Look at that. Most studious. There's Remus. And…" Ron pointed at another picture.

"That's my mum and…" Harry stared.

"Hermione," Ginny smiled, "Why am I not surprised? Let's look at the quotes." She started flipping through.

"How do you know anything about yearbooks?" Harry asked.

"I read." Ginny answered, rolling her eyes.

"Here's your dad's 'Pranking. More important then anything!' Who else does that remind you of?" Ron laughed.

"Lily Evans 'Trying your hardest is all anyone can ask of you.' And Remus Lupin 'I tried to be respectable but they just kept getting in the way.' Peter Pettigrew…" Ginny started.

"Don't read it. Let's look for Sirius and Hermione." Ron snapped.

"I found Sirius. 'I'd do anything for my friends.' Aww, how sweet." Ginny smiled. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Look, Hermione Dumbledore 'My life started out perfectly planned and color-coded. The Mauraders took it upon themselves to mix up my notes. When I look at it now, I realize, my priorities have been mixed up for way too long.'" Harry read quietly.

"There goes our dear little Hermione." Ginny sighed.

**1976**

Hermione sank to the floor, holding the handkerchief to her mouth. Remus knelt down in front of her and looked on worriedly. The memories of the night in the Department all came flooding back.

"Can you tell me?" Remus asked, once she had calmed down. Hermione thought about what Dumbledore had said. No one was supposed to know she was from another time but it could seem as though it happened in this time.

"I can tell you some of it, I guess," She paused, "I have two friends. I've known them since I was young. They saved my life and we'd do anything for each other. One of my friends, Harry, is an orphan. His parents were killed when he was one. He never really had anyone."

"That's awful." Remus put in.

"Yeah. He lives with his evil aunt and uncle. That sounds cliché, I know but it's true. In third year he found his godfather, Siri… Steve. S… Steve invited Harry to stay with him but Steve was accused of a crime so he had to go on the run. Harry went back to his aunt's. Last year… S… Steve was killed…" Hermione's voice fell away.

"Oh… oh no." Remus sighed.

"And… and he was so kind and funny and Harry loved him so much and poor Professor Lu… Ludwig and oh God…" Hermione dissolved into tears again.

"And now you don't know what to do with yourself?" Remus smiled.

"I'm just so worried about Harry. He needs someone other then Ron to talk to." Hermione sighed, done crying for now. She knew her eyes were probably red and puffy.

"Can't you write to him and see him during breaks?" Remus asked. Hermione tried not to wince at the stupidity of what she'd done.

"Writing isn't the same and I can't go back over the breaks. I have to stay here until I turn seventeen." Hermione lied quickly.

"That isn't fair."

"No… It's not." She muttered.

"Now that you're calm again, let's get you up to the Gryffindor Tower. There's someone you should meet." Remus helped her to her feet.

"Thanks." Hermione said softly, hand him back his now drenched handkerchief.

"For what?" Remus looked at her quickly as he pocketed the handkerchief.

"For listening to me. I don't break down often. I feel sort of relieved." Hermione took a deep breath.

"Like the weight of the world has taken a vacation?" Remus asked, smiling knowingly.

"Yeah, sort of. How'd you know that?" Hermione pulled out her wand and preformed a quick spell to get rid of the redness she was sure remained around her eyes.

"That's what my friends do for me whenever I'm down. They let me scream, or throw things and then pat me on the back and go on with things. It always makes me feel relaxed, at least for a while." Remus laughed softly.

"Hm… that must be nice," Hermione thought back to the times she'd done the same for Harry, "Now who do I need to meet?"

"Oh. Lily Evans. One of the nicest girls I've ever met and one of the smartest. She thinks Sirius and James are practically scum but she puts up with me, for some reason." Remus shrugged. They started walking.

"Lily… Evans? Oh…" Hermione trailed off, thinking. _Harry should be here. Not me. Why am I here? Lily Evans… I'm meeting Harry's mum and I already met his dad… Oh. I feel so guilty and I should…_

"We're here. The Gryffindor Tower. Though you already know it, it might be different. You never know." Remus grinned, acting the part of the tour guide. _I just realized. He seems so much freer in this time. Much happier._ The portrait swung open. Glancing around, she noticed that the Common Room was the same, the only thing different were the faces.

"Remus! We have a meeting tonight and I can't find my report!" A blur of red hair rushed past Hermione as she stepped into the Common Room.

"Calm down, Lily. You let me borrow it so I could look it over. It's in my bag. I have someone you should meet." Remus answered calmly.

"Oh?" Lily looked around and caught sight of Hermione.

"This is Hermione Dumbledore. She's the Headmaster's niece. I'm sure she'd like to tell you a bit about her. I'll go get the report." Remus smiled and walked off.

"Hello. I'm Lily Evans." Lily smiled and held out her hand, which Hermione shook.

"It's nice to meet you." Hermione smiled back.

"Oh, do you want to see the dorm? It's nice, if not a bit cramped." Lily offered. Hermione nodded. Someone bumped into her.

"Sorry." They muttered and hurried off.

"No problem." Hermione replied a moment to late.

"Don't worry about that. He's a first year, a bit shy. This way." Lily led her up the familiar staircase.

"Do you know anything about time travel?" Hermione asked, abruptly as they entered the dorm. Lily frowned.

"A little. There's not much information around. It's just stared to be studied recently. This is your bed. Why?" Lily pointed to the bed without a trunk in front of it.

"You wouldn't believe me." Hermione shook her head and sighed. _I still don't believe me._

"You'd be surprised what I'd believe." Lily answered but quickly changed the subject, "Why did you come to Hogwarts?"

"I used to live with my grandpa but he died recently… I've come to live with Uncle Albus. I've never gone to a proper school before. Grandpa Abel always taught me at home. He was a good teacher." Hermione sniffed, sadly.

"I'm sure," Lily smiled, "When did he die?"

"A month… or so ago." Hermione tried to remember if Dumbledore had told her.

"Doesn't Professor Dumbledore have another brother?" Lily asked, curious.

"Yeah. Uncle Aberforth. He's a little crazy and he doesn't have any morals, which is why Grandpa Abel wanted me to go to Uncle Albus. Oh, I hope I'm not too far behind in classes." Hermione bit her lip.

"I can help you catch up." Lily offered.

"Oh, would you? Thank you!" Hermione smiled. Maybe life here wouldn't be so bad after all.

**In the last chapter, I lied. Sorry. They'll come in once more, later. And then you won't hear from them for a while. I think… depends where the story goes. My personal muse is rather temperamental and I think she has ADD.**

**_Quickly a recap of my changes. No one but_ Dumbledore_ knows Hermione Dumbledore is actually Hermione Granger _or_ that she is from a different time. And I made up Abel Dumbledore… I picked something in the "Ab" theme at least. Just work with it. I don't even have a real plot right now._**

**Cheers,**

_**Sarcastic Romantic**_


	6. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine**

**Chapter Six**

"And that is where we are in Potions. You got it so far?" Lily asked. Hermione looked over the notes she took and realized something.

"Are you in N.E.W.T. prep classes?" She asked.

"Yes. But I couldn't take all I wanted. I would have to have a time turner and the God damned Ministry won't share." Lily scowled.

"I think I was about to take these classes at…" Hermione paused as a couple of seventh years passed them, "My old school." She finished.

"Oh. Good, then. We're not too far in. Dumbledore will probably let you take some make up tests and if you copy my notes you'll be fine." Lily smiled.

"Oh, thank God." Hermione breathed. She had been afraid of falling behind but with Lily as her partner, she should be fine.

"Evans, have you already roped the new girl in?" A voice asked from behind her. Hermione went turn around but arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind.

"Black, would you be so kind as to scram?" Lily scowled. Hermione relaxed slightly. It wasn't some rapist, it was Sirius, though how that was better Hermione wasn't sure.

"Oh, Evans. I'm hurt." Sirius sighed into Hermione's hair. She squirmed slightly, trying to pull away. He held fast.

"You couldn't be hurt with a machine gun, you arse. Now let Hermione go. We have work to do." Lily snapped

"I'm sure Hermione doesn't mind me looking over her shoulder, do you Hermione?" Sirius breathed into her ear. Hermione stiffened, her eyes narrowing. Remus, who had taken a seat across from her during the exchange, noticed.

"I would be much more comfortable if you removed your arms from my shoulders." Hermione answered, through clenched teeth.

"Oh, come now. I'm sure you like it. You just don't want to say." Sirius smirked into her neck.

"Please. Let. Go." Hermione felt she had, so far, contained her annoyance rather well. But much longer and she wasn't sure what would happen. Sirius smirked again and tightened his arms. Hermione, fed up, drove her elbow into his stomach and stood up.

"Bloody Hell." Sirius chocked out, holding onto his stomach.

"If you ever touch me again, I will hit you so hard you will be trying to remove your head from your arse for weeks. Excuse me." Hermione stormed up the Girl's Staircase, leaving Lily to laugh and gather up their work.

"Bloody Hell," Sirius repeated, "That bitch… hits hard…" He breathed hobbling into a chair.

"She did warn you." Remus offered.

"Shut up, Moony." Sirius groaned. Remus shrugged as James came rushing into the Common Room.

"Hey guys. I found the prefect prank! Come on." James nodded for the Dormitory. Sirius shook his head, clutching at his gut. James shrugged and he, Remus and Peter hurried up to the dormitory.

"Damn. That really hurt." He moaned softly. Shaking his head, he left the Tower to go find another girl to stroke his damaged ego.

-Up in the Girl's Dormitory-

"I can't believe him. He's known me for one day!" Hermione stormed before flopping back onto her bed.

"It is Sirius. He's just… like that." Lily finished lamely.

"Thanks." Hermione returned, sarcastically.

"Oh, come on. Let's get back to work. Forget him. He'll be gone off getting a shag and you won't see him until dinner." Lily gathered the notes up and dumped them on Hermione's bed.

"I guess." Hermione sighed.

"Okay, then. On to Transfiguration." Lily grinned and unearthed those notes. Hermione sat back trying not to remember the fluttering feeling that had started in her stomach when Sirius had touched her.

"Thanks for helping me, Lily." Hermione said, softly.

"Oh, it's no problem. Helping people is almost as fun as reading." Lily winked at her as she spread the notes out on the bed.

"Hm… reading is better." Hermione answered, smiling.

"Thank you! Finally someone else who gets it! Remus still says that helping people is more… what's the word he used… satisfying or some such toss." Lily rolled her eyes.

"What does he know?" Hermione laughed.

"Exactly!" Lily exclaimed, theatrically. Hermione grinned at her antics. Lily noted absently that the smile didn't seem to reach the new girls eyes.

"Come on. We better get to work." Hermione looked back down at the notes spread out before her. Lily nodded.

**Sirius will get nicer. Now remember, this is all happening while the Harry and Gang are at dinner. Think about it. Review!**

**_This version is shorter because the whole thing with Lily finding out doesn't happen. The things I said above are still true. Thanks to Victoria Humblydum for pointing this out._**

**Cheers,**

_**Sarcastic Romantic **_


	7. Monkey's and Flying Rocks

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do own their personalities and the plot of this story. **

**Chapter Seven**

Two weeks passed without another major incident. Hermione quickly caught up with Lily and they began going to classes together. Dumbledore allowed Hermione to make up any missed tests. Remus soon found himself caught between the Marauders and the girls, as Sirius still hadn't forgiven Hermione. One afternoon, after classes let out, Hermione and Lily were walking down the hallway when they were stopped by two seventh years.

"What are two pretty girls doing walking around all by themselves?" One of them smirked.

"What are you on, Dwight? I only see one pretty girl and a mudblood." The other elbowed him.

"Do you hear something Lily?" Hermione asked, looking around.

"No. Why?" Lily returned, catching on quickly.

"I thought I heard something. Oh, never mind." Hermione shrugged and they started to walk around Dwight and his friend. Dwight flung out an arm.

"Can't have that, now can we?" He muttered.

"Oh, look. I was right, Lily. I did hear something. Look at the pretty monkey's." Hermione smiled patronizingly.

"Aw, look. They're walking on two legs and everything." Lily looked like she was trying desperately not to laugh.

"I think they're insulting us, Dwight." The other boy muttered. Lily bit her lip as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Wow, he actually picked up on that. I'm impressed. Can I get through now, monkey?" Hermione asked, sweetly. Dwight glared at her and stepped out of the way.

"I'm only letting you so you don't run to your uncle." He snapped.

"Glad to know you have some common sense. I'll add it to my list of observations on monkeys. See you later." Hermione smiled. She and Lily hurried off.

"That was hilarious!" Lily burst out as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Glad you liked it." Hermione smiled again.

"What was hilarious, Evans?" James came around the corner.

"Why?" Lily's laughter disappeared.

"I just want to know." James pouted slightly. Remus peeked over his shoulder.

"What'd you guys do? I thought I saw a couple of Slytherin's." He smiled at them. Lily looked over at Hermione and dissolved into laughter.

"We ran into a couple of monkeys." Hermione answered simply, smiling.

"Monkeys?" Remus asked.

"Yes, monkeys. Come on Lily." Hermione smiled again and led Lily off. The two boys stared after them.

"Do you get the feeling we missed something?" Remus asked. James nodded, confused.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

"Lily, I will not wear that."

"Come on, Hermione. It's really cute."

"I'll freeze."

"No you won't. See there are these things called spells that can do all sorts of magical things." Lily waved her hands and grinned.

"Shut up," Hermione snapped, glaring, "You can't get me to wear that."

"I can't wear anything like this because of my coloring," Lily gestured to her long red hair, "You, however, have a perfect coloring for things like this and I would hate you for it but I'm happy with my hair so there's no problem."

"If I say no, will you leave me alone?" Hermione flopped onto the bed.

"Not a chance. Come on, Hermione. Please?" Lily shot the blonde one of her best puppy dog faces.

"I don't even plan to go to Hogsmead. I have homework to do and I want the Library while it's quiet." Hermione lied picking up the book she'd left on the nightstand. Suddenly she was being bodily dragged down the Girl's staircase by Lily. They came to a halt in front of Remus who looked up calmly.

"Talk to her." Lily shoved Hermione forward.

"About what?" Remus asked. He'd already gotten used to Lily randomly appearing in the Common Room.

"She doesn't want to go to Hogsmead this weekend. Talk her out of it." Lily ordered. Remus sighed and set down his book.

"Why is this my job?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Because you could talk rock into flying away." Lily answered simply.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Remus sighed, "Hermione, we'd all really love you coming to Hogsmead with us. It really won't be the same without you."

"I still have homework to make up. I'd like to use the Library while everyone's away." Hermione returned.

"Well, if you really have to… I guess we'll have to suffer through, Lily. I heard there was this great new bookstore opening up this weekend. You want to go while we're there, Lil?" Remus smiled.

"What kind of bookstore?" Hermione asked, grudgingly. It seemed Remus had discovered her weakness.

"They're supposed to have many new books coming in. Some on advanced and wandless magic. But if you really don't want to come, we'll bring you back something from Hogsmead." Remus shrugged.

"What are you talking about? I'm going." Hermione glared at him. His face broke into a grin.

"Really! Yes! Thank you, Remus! Come on, Hermione, that outfit will look so good on you!" Lily squealed, dragging Hermione up the stairs. Remus laughed at the resentful look on Hermione's face.

"Hey, Remus." Sirius wandered into the Common Room, looking sullen.

"Something wrong, Padfoot?" Remus gave up on getting more reading in before dinner.

"No…" Sirius dropped into a chair, sighing, "Andrea is going to Hogsmead with some Ravenclaw, Diana is going with her baby sister, Susan is going with some older guy and Elena is mad at me for some reason."

"You dropped oatmeal down her top." Remus reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. Shite." Sirius groaned.

"Why don't you come with James and Peter and me?" Remus asked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Sirius brightened.

"Because you're Sirius." Remus answered, shortly. Sirius glared at him but hurried off to find James and tell him the good news.

Back in the Girl's Dormitory

"Look, Hermione. If you wear this I'll let you copy all my notes from any class you want for a month." Lily pleaded. Hermione paused to think about it.

"A month," Lily nodded, "Fine. But I will not tolerate any makeup or hair. I'll wear the damn outfit." Hermione scowled at her.

"Yes!" Lily grinned happily and shoved the outfit at the brunette.

**This is a stupid filler chapter. Next one is in Hogsmead and something big will happen there. **

**Review and tell me whether Hermione should hit Sirius again or if he should be very sweet and make her fall for him. I may actually listen.**

**Cheers**


	8. Tears and Memories

**Disclaimer: Again, Harry Potter is not mine. I own the plot and the flashback. **

**Chapter Eight**

On the morning of her first Hogsmead trip in 1976, Hermione woke up early as usual but didn't get out of bed. She'd had trouble sleeping the night before. Dreams of home had hounded her every time she'd closed her eyes. She'd seen Harry and Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Remus. She sighed and stood up, wandering over to the window. Lily stirred across the room.

"Mhm… shut up, Potter…" She groaned in her sleep. Hermione smiled softly at her. Lily hated James even in her dreams. Hermione sighed again and picked up her toiletries, heading for the shower.

She stepped under the hot stream of water a few minutes later, hoping it would keep the memories at bay. It didn't. Instead they flashed more vividly before her eyes. She slid down the wall, unable to distinguish her tears from the water already on her face. She didn't want to go home but she didn't want to be here either. It just hurt too much.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

When Hermione finally stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, her roommates were up, talking and laughing. She found the clothes Lily wanted her to wear and returned to the bathroom to get dressed. Lily found her staring at herself in the mirror with a disgusted expression.

"You look amazing." Lily assured her.

"Let's just get this over with." Hermione sighed. Lily rolled her eyes as the brunette scooped up her jacket and her bag and started off down the stairs. Lily followed. The boys were already in the Common Room. Remus had convinced them to wait.

"Come on, Remus. I'm so hungry I may die. Do you want me to die?" Sirius pleaded. Remus shot him a glare. Sirius huffed and fell silent. Lily came down the stairs in a light blue skirt that fell past her knees and a gray sweater. James stared at her. She glared back at him.

"Hey, Lil. Where's Hermione?" Remus asked.

"She was right behind me," Lily turned around and looked up the stairs, "Hermione! Come on!"

"No! I've changed my mind!" Hermione shouted back.

"You promised!" Lily yelled.

"I hate you!" Hermione's voice sounded resigned. She finally came down the stairs. Sirius couldn't take his eyes off of her. A deep red sweater clung to her upper body and a black skirt swirled just above her knees. Her blond hair fell around her shoulders naturally and she was clutching a jean jacket to her chest. She looked nervous.

"Wow, so this is what she wanted you to wear?" Remus smiled. Hermione scowled suddenly and nodded.

"I had to bribe her with all my notes and study help for month." Lily rolled her eyes. Hermione sighed and then caught sight of Sirius, who snapped his mouth shut. She took in his dark blue shirt, jeans and leather jacket and then turned away quickly, trying to dispel the memories. Unbidden the rushed into her mind,

Flashback

"_Oi, Mione! Look!" Sirius came bounding into the Library where Hermione had been hiding. Hermione laughed at the eager look on his face._

"_What is it, Sirius?" She asked. He held out a huge book with a bow wrapped around it. Hermione took it confused._

"_Ron said that your birthday was in August! Happy Early Birthday!" Sirius grinned happily at the stunned look on her face._

"_Wow, this is Advanced Magic," Hermione flipped through it slowly, "Wandless Magic and I've never even heard of these… This is amazing, Sirius. Thank you."_

"_Come on then!" Sirius grabbed her arm and began tugging her out of the room. Hermione set down the book and let him drag her along._

"_Where are we going?" Hermione tried to conceal the laugh that rose into her throat. Something about Sirius always made her laugh._

"_You'll see, hurry up!" Sirius continued to pull her down the hallway. Suddenly they arrived in the kitchen. There was Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Tonks and Remus gathered around a large birthday cake covered rather haphazardly in icing and candles._

"_Wow…" Hermione breathed._

"_Sirius set it up. He tried to bake the cake but almost blew up the kitchen so Molly took over." Remus smiled._

"_Ron said that you seemed down lately. Sad or something. Now we can't have that so… Happy Birthday." Sirius grinned. _

"_Make a wish." Ginny laughed. Hermione blew out the candles and closed her eyes for a second. The small group cheered and Sirius suddenly grabbed her, spinning her around in the air._

"_Sirius! Stop! Somebody! Help!" Hermione screamed, laughing. He set her down, grinning happily. Hermione staggered into a chair as Mrs. Weasley began to cut the cake. _

Hermione staggered, suddenly, wrenching herself out of the almost painful memory. She began to fall but Sirius, moving quickly, swept her up before she hit the floor. She gasped for breath, holding back tears.

"Hermione! Oh, God! Hermione, are you okay?" Lily's voice sounded unusually far away. Sirius supported the small girl looking over her head at Remus with large, confused eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered into his shoulder, finding her balance. Sirius let go of her and she swayed slightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, softly. She gulped and nodded.

"How dare you scare me like that?" Lily swooped in and wrapped her arms around Hermione, relieved.

"Sorry, Lily." Hermione whispered.

"Don't you 'sorry, Lily' me! I thought you'd died! You went so pale and your eyes went blank! If you ever do that to me again…" Lily trailed off, her threat disappearing as she stepped back away from Hermione.

"Come on. Let's go before they leave without us." Remus smiled at Hermione and the group trooped out of the Portrait Hole. Sirius watched Hermione still. The color had not returned to her face and her smile held even less light then usual. He was worried about this strange girl, he realized. Something was haunting her and he was determined to find out what it was.

**Okay, so I lied again. Remember my temperamental muse? Well, here is an example of the little bugger. My story has suddenly decided that it hates the train tracks I had set for it and has veered off into the countryside. I may have to change earlier chapters to account for these. Crap… Anyway, Review**

**Cheers**


	9. Sirius Flirting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just the plot. **

**Chapter Nine**

They entered Hogsmead together, paired off. James flirted shamelessly with Lily, who simply rolled her eyes at him. Remus tried to explain a simple spell to Peter who stared at him in astonishment. Sirius and Hermione walked in silence, Sirius occasionally shooting glances at Hermione which she pretended not to notice.

"Come on, Pete! It's not that hard." Remus moaned in frustration. Hermione smiled, softly.

"Hey, Hermione, watch!" Sirius winked at her and snuck up behind an unsuspecting second year. Smirking slightly, he pounced on the small boy, yelling loudly. The second year screamed in terror and bolted down the street. Hermione tried not to laugh, putting a hand to her mouth as she watched Sirius roll on the ground with laughter.

"That was cruel!" She scolded, half-heartedly. It seemed this Sirius had the same effect on her as the one from her time.

"Yes, but it made you smile, didn't it?" Sirius grinned at her, his previous anger with her forgotten. She rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up, you two!" Lily called from up ahead. The group had stopped in front of Honeydukes. Lily looked angry when they arrived and James sullen.

"What happened?" Hermione asked Remus as Lily stalked into Honeydukes.

"James tried to kiss her. She didn't take it so well." Remus shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes and hurried after Lily.

"That arse. That absolute bastard. I'll kill him." Lily was muttering under her breath. Hermione smiled.

"Hey, Lil. What kind of candy do you like?" Hermione asked, softly. She didn't have money to spend on candy.

"Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills." Lily answered, turning towards her.

"Hm… okay." Hermione started to walk off. Suddenly Sirius jumped into her path. He held a large bag in his arms.

"Fill 'er up, Mione!" He exclaimed.

"One, huh? And two, Mione?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. For some reason, being near him didn't seem as painfully.

"I'm buying you whatever you want. And, you need a nickname. James is Prongs, Remus is Moony, Peter is Wormtail, Lily is Lil, I'm Padfoot so you have to have a nickname. Therefore I dub thee, fair lady, Mione." Sirius grinned.

"You are not buying me anything." Hermione chose to disregard the last bit of his speech.

"I most certainly am. Pick something out." Sirius ordered. Hermione opened her mouth to argue, stopped and then shrugged. She pulled several boxes of Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills off the shelf and dropped them into the bag.

"For Lily," Hermione explained and then grinned slyly, "From James." Sirius' eyes widened and then he grinned back.

"Sneaky, very sneaky." He congratulated.

"I learned my tricks from some of the best pranksters of all time," Hermione shrugged, "Now, what else can I get?"

"Anything you'd like. The chocolate bars are excellent. Candy floss is always good and Droobles is… interesting." Sirius motioned to different parts of the store.

"Help me pick out a chocolate bar?" Hermione asked. The pain in that had rested in her chest since the memory that morning lessened. What was wrong with her? She felt… happy for the first time in ages.

"Of course, fair Mione." Sirius offered her his arm. Hermione suppressed a giggle with difficulty and slipped her arm into his.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

"Where to next?" Remus asked as they exited Honeydukes. Hermione let go of Sirius' arm and sighed.

"The bookstore." Lily said at the same time James cried, "Zonkos!" Lily glared at him. He wavered.

"Lily and I will go to the bookstore. You boys can go to Zonkos. Where shall we meet?" Hermione mediated.

"The Three Broomsticks." Sirius answered, smiling at her. Hermione bit her lip so she wouldn't smile back and turned away.

"Come on, Lil." She started to walk away.

"Hold on." Remus said, after the boys argued amongst themselves for a moment. Sirius muttered something and then handed him something.

"Remus is going with you." Sirius shoved his friend forward. Remus turned his head to glare at him and then nodded.

"Alright, see you at the Three Broomsticks." Hermione smiled at Remus. Sirius, James and Peter hurried off, laughing excitedly.

"So, I hear Sirius has given you a nickname." Remus commented mildly.

"Yes," Hermione wrinkled her nose, "Mione." She told them grudgingly.

"That's cute!" Lily laughed. Hermione turned to glare at her as they neared the bookstore. It was a store Hermione knew well in her time.

"So, Mione, what books will you be getting today?" Remus asked, pushing the door open for her.

"I don't have any spending money. Uncle Dumbledore didn't give any." Hermione confessed.

"If you pick out some, I'm sure the owner will put them on hold for you. Go pick some out and I'll talk to the clerk." Remus turned away from them.

"Come on, Mione. The advanced magic sections are always in the back of the store." Lily led Hermione to the back corner. A few minutes later, Remus found them.

"Anything good?" He asked, peering over Lily's shoulder.

"Oh, yes! These are amazing. I think this is where Siri… Steve got me that book for my birthday." Hermione smiled.

"Steve must have known you well, then." Lily looked confused at the mention of the unfamiliar name.

"My best friend's godfather," Hermione clarified, "And he had help. My friends always complained about my reading advanced spell books." She pulled another dusty volume off the shelf.

"How many are you going to save?" Remus looked worried for a moment. Hermione sneezed and replaced one of the tomes.

"Just these three. I don't know how I'll ever afford them though." She shrugged and wandered back up to the counter. After the clerk had put her names on the books, Remus and Lily walked up to her. Remus had a book of his own.

"If you guys will wait outside, I'll just pay for this and we'll meet up with the others." Remus smiled. Lily and Hermione hurried out into the crisp autumn air.

**Arguably, a leading chapter. Any takers? No? Oh well. Sirius has forgiven Hermione, if you had any doubts. Hermione is feeling more at home in this time. Forgetting about the pain of loosing one Sirius because she now has another, in case you didn't catch that. Still may have to do some damage control in earlier chapters. Please Review.**

**Cheers**


	10. My Dear Readers

_**My dear readers,**_

**I have decided to change certain parts of my story rather dramatically. If you want to know what the hell is going on, please return to chapter three and read up through chapter five. Comments, questions, flames and compliments are all happily accepted. **

**Thanks for reading. : ) **

**Cheers,**

_**Sarcastic Romantic**_

**P.S. Another little note! It's chapter three through chapter six. Not really anything new but rather things have been taken away.**

**Cheers**


End file.
